


An Unstoppable Force

by Habitsandbicycles



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, F/F, Fluff, Patsy is a florist, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habitsandbicycles/pseuds/Habitsandbicycles
Summary: An Imagine Me & You inspired fic.Patsy is the florist for Delia's wedding and soon realises that she has feelings for her, despite the fact that Delia is married.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Original Character(s), Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	An Unstoppable Force

‘You just need to try!’ exclaimed Trixie.

‘You’ve said Trix’, Patsy sighed, pushing her fringe away from her forehead.

‘Yes but you didn’t seem like you were listening the first time I said it.’ grumbled Trixie as she flicked the ash off of the end of her cigarette.

Patsy chose to ignore her friend as she closed the boot of her car. 

‘Are we finished already?’ asked the blonde as she took another drag of her cigarette.

Patsy rolled her eyes, ‘Whilst you were admonishing me for my love life or lack thereof, I was busy loading up the car.’ 

Patsy was beginning to regret accepting Trixie’s offer to help her. Whilst she had carried some of the flowers into the car and gave Patsy a much appreciated ego-boost by complimenting the floral arrangements she had prepared, Patsy could have done without the lecture so early in the morning. 

‘Does it not depress you?’ asked Trixie, ‘Going to all of these weddings and watching loved-up couples getting married when you haven’t so much as been on a date in over two years?’ 

Patsy defensively crossed her arms and stomped back into her shop, choosing to ignore her friend. 

Patsy stormed into the backroom and opened a cupboard. The redhead huffed as she saw that she was totally out of instant coffee and realised that Trixie must have finished it off that morning and not thought to tell her. Patsy slammed the cupboard door shut, she could really do with a coffee. The redhead considered going to the café across the road, but knew that that would mean having to see Trixie. Patsy wasn’t ready to apologise to the blonde. Not yet anyway.

Despite what Trixie thought, Patsy was perfectly happy being single thank-you very much. Her lack of love life suited her just fine.

Anyway, even though she was single, Patsy did enjoy weddings. Patsy loved arranging wedding flowers, some were incredibly decadent whilst others were more simple. Patsy was particularly keen on the flower arrangements she had prepared for this wedding and noted her approval for the bride’s taste in flowers.   
Patsy thought that the flowers weren’t too dissimilar from those that she would choose for her own hypothetical wedding. She admired the simplicity of white roses and white lilies; a combination of flowers that she thought was modern yet undeniably classic. 

Despite deciding that she was happy being single, Patsy did think that it would be nice to have someone. Someone to cuddle up on the sofa with, someone to be silly with, someone to wake up next to, someone that really understood her and loved her anyway. Patsy shook her head and silently chastised herself.   
The redhead had deemed herself to be ‘undateable’. Patsy couldn’t envisage herself being totally vulnerable with anyone. It had taken her years to open up to Trixie and the rest of her former colleagues; she’d found that challenging enough. Patsy also knew that she was extraordinarily stubborn and struggled to deal with conflict in a mature manner.  
Besides, even if she wasn’t so difficult (by her own admission), she worked too much and when she wasn’t working, she was looking after her father; she simply didn’t have the time for it.

Patsy knew that Trixie hadn’t meant to upset her and that she just wanted her to be happy. Besides, it was her friend’s first day off in a week and she had offered to help Patsy to load up the car and to mind the shop for the rest of the day. Patsy felt as though she had calmed down and realised that she had to apologise to Trixie for storming off. Patsy decided that she’d get them both a coffee and something to eat from the café across the road for breakfast as a peace offering. 

The redhead picked her purse off of the side and put it into her jacket pocket and opened the door to the backroom. However, she didn’t make it out of the backroom due to being greeted by a guilty-looking Trixie, precariously holding two take-away coffee cups and a bag containing pastries.

‘Sorry.’ They both said in unison.

‘I shouldn’t keep pushing, you’ve repeatedly said you’re happy being single and I’m sorry for pestering you about it.’ Said Trixie.

‘And I’m sorry for storming off. Thank you for all of your help today, I do appreciate it.’ The redhead replied earnestly.

Both were satisfied that the dispute had been resolved and tucked into their coffees and pastries.

‘So, what sort of wedding is it today? Young Lovebirds? A sleazy old bloke and his pregnant PA? An elderly couple that have found love after years of searching for one another?’ asked Trixie dreamily, in between mouthfuls of her croissant.

‘I haven’t actually met them, I’ve been dealing with the bride’s mother actually. She’s probably the most pernickety customer I’ve ever had the misfortune of serving.’ Replied the redhead.

‘You must know something about them! Did she not mention anything about her daughter at all?’ questioned Trixie, wiping the pastry crumbs from the corners of her mouth.

‘She’s particularly keen on lilies but that she liked roses too.’ Replied Patsy.

‘Do you know anything about her other than her preference in flowers?’ asked the blonde petulantly.

‘Just that she’s Welsh. Her mother wanted to try and incorporate daffodils into the floral arrangements somehow and seemed almost offended when I told her that that would be impossible at this time of year’. Chuckled Patsy.

‘The mother sounds like hard work, her poor future son-in-law!’ Laughed Trixie.

The redhead glanced down and her watch and saw the time.

‘I’d best be off so I can set up the Church before anyone arrives. I don’t fancy having to organise everything with her mother over my shoulder.’ She said as she stood up and brushed the crumbs of pastry off of her trousers.

‘Do you have your mobile so I can call you in case of any flower-related emergencies?’ asked Trixie.

Patsy patted her jacket pocket and nodded.

‘You’ll be fine though Trix. I’ve already made up all of the bouquets and everything’s priced.’ Added Patsy.

Trixie was satisfied with her response and got up to put on her apron.

Patsy grabbed her car keys and made sure that she had everything that she needed before thanking Trixie again and getting into her car and to set off for the Wedding Venue.


End file.
